Ce n'est qu'un au revoir
by Suminei
Summary: Le royaume est enfin sauvé du malin, mais à quel prix? Une jeune fille observe son héros triompher et est vite rattrapée par la réalité. Entre amour et tristesse, le lien qui les unis est peut-être plus fort que ce qu'ils pensaient. OS relatant les sentiments de Zelda envers Link, écrit sur un coup de tête et inspiré du manga pré-Skyward Sword du livre Hyrule Historia /!\ Deathfic


**Ce n'est qu'un au revoir**

Tu es là, tu as enfin triomphé du mal qui se répandait ici-bas.

Je te vois hurler ta victoire au ciel, levant l'épée de légende vers lui.

La guerre dans laquelle tu avais été impliqué vient enfin de se terminer. Un monde est de nouveau à reconstruire, mais qu'importe!

La menace n'est plus et c'est le plus important.

Et pourtant, je t'observe. Je devrais me réjouir de ta victoire mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

Peut être est-ce dû à cette couleur rouge qui te recouvre peu à peu depuis un certain temps déjà.

Comme je le pensais, ton sourire n'était que façade quant à la situation qui s'offrait à toi.

Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que tu perdes cette jovialité éphémère.

Et maintenant, ta main gauche laissait glisser l'épée de légende qui tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique infime, tandis que l'autre se posait délicatement sur cette auréole rouge au niveau de ton flan gauche qui n'avait cessé de grandir au fil du temps.

Cette fois-ci, je ne me vis pas me déplacer vers toi, je n'étais que spectatrice de mes mouvements, ne croyant que rêver cette scène et espérant me réveiller.

Et pourtant... Je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres de toi que je te vis commencer à vaciller lorsque tu as tourné le regard vers moi.

Tu m'as souris, j'en suis sûre, cependant, aussi chaleureux était-il, la peur m'envahissait de plus en plus.

Tes jambes cédèrent sous ton poids et tu te retrouvas à genoux, tes yeux océans perdus dans la vague.

Je te rattrappai alors avant que ton corps n'atteigne le sol si dure et froid. Te serrant contre moi, je veux t'apporter un peu de chaleur, te savoir en vie.

Tu ouvres les yeux et me regarde. Bien sûr il faut que je m'y perde. J'en oublie le monde qui se trouve autour de moi. Je ne vois que toi et je pense qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Oui, tu m'observe avec intensité et pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu es loin d'ici.

C'est à cet instant que je sens un liquide couler le long de mes joues, des larmes? C'est fort possible. J'en vois une tomber et rouler à présent sur une de tes joues. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes.

Tu me souris encore, avec plus de difficultés mais le liquide écarlate qui s'écoule de ta bouche renforce mon flot de larmes.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes!

tu essayes de parler mais seul de l'air franchi la barrière de tes lèvres.

Je me rapproche, tout en te serrant un peu plus contre moi essayant de ne pas te faire plus de mal.

Mon oreille se trouve maintenant au niveau de ta bouche. Tu murmures quelques paroles. J'arrive à les entendre et écarquille les yeux à leur sens. Je t'observe à nouveau de mes yeux humides. Tu parviens à lever ta main pour la poser si délicatement sur ma joue. Tu en profites pour effacer une de ces larmes limpides avec ton pouce. Puis je la sens se déplacer pour s' arrêter au niveau de ma nuque.

Je crois avoir compris tes intentions et de ce fait, me penche doucement vers toi pour t'éviter de trop te fatiguer.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de ton visage et sens ton souffle contre ma peau. N'y tenant plus je pose avec une infime délicatesse mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Je ne pu dire combien de temps nous sommes restés comme cela et cela m'inmportait peu. Je voulais être avec toi pour l'éternité mais nous avons dû nous séparer à cause du manque d'air.

Ce fut l'instant le plus magique de ma vie mais je vis bien qu'il était fini et que le temps était venu pour toi de partir. La vie qui se trouvait auparavant dans tes yeux disparaissait petit à petit.

Avant de fermer les yeux pour t'endormir à jamais, tu as réussi à me glisser deux mots à mon oreille "merci" et "adieu".

Maintenant tu parais si serein, il y a quelques instants tu me disais "je t'aime" et maintenant tu es parti rejoindre les déesses.

Tu n'auras jamais eu la vie dont tu rêvais mais je sais que tu y as trouvé l'amour de tes compagnons et le miens.

Je sens encore le goût de tes lèvres sur les miennes et fais en sorte qu'il y reste gravé à jamais.

soudain, une pensée me traverse l'esprit, comme une voix dans ma tête qui me dit qu'on a toujours été liés. C'est alors que j'ai su. J'ai su que je te reverrai un jour, peut être pas dans ce corps mais quand tu renaîtra, je serai là, à tes côtés et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Je repense à présent à tes derniers mots. Tu m'as adieux mais je sais qu'au fond de moi, il ne s'agit que d'un au revoir!

Un jour ce royaume sera de nouveau en danger et nous renaîtrons à ce moment. Nous nous retrouveront. Même si cela prend des millénaires, je le sais et je t'attendrais.


End file.
